Treasured Memories
by Rothalion
Summary: Alexander teachs the companions a lesson about envy, greed and jealousy.


Title: Treasured Memories

Author: Rothalion

Summary: This is for the fish challenge. The companions learn a lesson about greed and jealousy.

Rating: Lets go with PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own them. History does. Mr.Stone owns Hephaistion's twisted hair.

My disclaimer: Ok, this is for the fish challenge. it's the most I have written in a while. Heph. kept trying to sound like Kai…anyway not much editing and it petered out as I got tired. Enjoy if possible. Thanks for the challenge!

Treasured Memories

The generals filed into the designated hall for what their invitations called, **_'A celebratory banquet in honor of General Hephaistion Amyntor's victorious return from distant Bactria'. _**To say that it rankled the old timers and young, greedy, power hungry companions would be skirting the issue. Rankled no, angered, infuriated, repulsed…these would better describe the mood that fueled the tumultuous grumbling, griping and bitter bitching that had filled the parade grounds and palace walls all week, once the invitations had been delivered. To make matters worse the note also informed the jealous mob that General Hephaistion would be _richly_ gifted by Alexander for obtaining the successful surrender, without violence, of an entire region. A region that, despite the staunchest military efforts waged by several of the other more 'experienced' generals, costing the Macedonian army thousands of lives, had remained untamed until Hephaistion's diplomatic visit. Even more insulting to the companions, was the fact that Hephaistion had taken only a meager personal guard. Twenty-five hand picked men and his flawless diplomacy were his only weapons.

Watching from his window high above the palace court yard Alexander smiled at the procession snaking its way into the large timber wrought hall. Though he dearly loved and respected the men below him, their growing cruelty and harsh immature hatred for Hephaistion over the past few months had angered, and saddened him. The group had always pushed the quiet general off to the sideline, and the two friends accepted the situation and worked around it. Hephaistion's solution was to do more than his duty required in an effort to prove that he took nothing he'd not rightfully earned and Alexander simply did his best to stay out of Hephaistion's many arguments with his commerades for fear of wounding the proud man's honor. This time though the king had heard and seen enough. The sick graphitti he had found scratched on not one but many banquet hall tables and corridor walls depicting Hephaistion being crucified or raped and eaten by animals compounded by Eummene's , Cleitus' and Parminion's vitriolic diatribe during a recent banquet, in the company of their new Persian and Bactrian allies, wishing failure and death upon the young commander and labeling him the king's, greedy, pretty whore, during his current mission set in motion the little event he'd meticulously arranged, with Pharnakas' insights, for later that night.

Pharnakas, Alexander recalled, had paled, that sad evening, at the hateful generals blatant, disregard for Hephaistion's life and his abilities. He confessed to his new king afterward that he was shocked that the fools actually believed that the stern young general was only in the king's favor for the prizes he might reap. Such jealous ignorance left the Persian confused and curious as to the childish workings of these Macedonian brutes minds. He was dumbfounded that anyone with common military sense could fail to see Hephaistion's worth as a close advisor and companion. Anyone with a heart and soul could see the love that the two men shared ran deeper than the unmeasured depths of the encircling ocean. The bemused but scathing look he'd cast at his Alexander had been rewarded after the disastrous banquet with a personal audience, where he was asked to elaborate on his opinion of the matter. 'Yes,' Pharnakas had thought to himself 'this young yellow haired king is indeed a wise man.'

A quiet knock on the door drew the king from his window watching. Milos snapped of a curt bow and began to speak.

" King Alexander, my good Lord Hephaistion has sent you word that he dozed a bit late and will need extra time to prepare for your most welcome banquet. He sends his deepest apologies, saying that he is simply very tired from the forced march he and his squad endured so that he might return to your side sooner."

Alexander smiled and ruffled the young man's black hair. "Most welcome, Milos? He still thinks after so many years that he can fool me with such platitudes. Of course Milos, of course. Send him my well wishes and tell him that I will see him there. Tell him to not make haste, after all he cannot possible earn anymore of those bastards' ire than he already has. Right lad?"

"Yes my king, they truly do excel in hating him."

"Yes they truly do." Alexander laughed heartily at the page's response. The boy was a quick study and unerringly loyal to Hephaistion. Right now though he looked worried and far too serious. As if his master was preparing for his execution and not a royal banquet in his honor. "Well young Milos, my Hephaistion loves dark haired boys," he teased, "has he had you yet? He's quite the prize you know." He lowered his voice to a conspiratory whisper, "Trust me Milos, I can tell you some tales that would curl your toes. Like the time he and I…"

"My King!" he dropped stone like, to his bony knees. Alexander winced at the thudding sound of the boys kneecaps hitting the stone. "Please I would never, could never, will not ever…"

Alexander yanked him up, spun him around and with a swat on his pert young ass sent him on his way. "Deliver my reply young Milos, and keep that fine rump of yours in shape." He shook his head and watched the boy flee down the hallway. "Ah, Alexander; you just may be becoming your father's son."

A short time later Alexander entered the hall without ceremony. He was pleased to see that the couches were set just as he'd ordered and the table was arranged in the fashion that Pharnakas had suggested. More for a war council than a feast. The generals milled about drinking wine and eating the odd little treats that Alexander had requested prepared for the evening. He was pleased to hear laughter in the room but equally pleased to note the tension he desired also lingered in the air. Yes indeed, the group was defiantly agitated and obviously curious as to their king's intentions.

A scantily clad boy offered a cup of wine to him and after taking it he headed straight for the perfect man to begin his plan with. Cassander. The best way to get a pot to boil was to add fuel to the fire. That was exactly what he intended to do. He needed the group worked up to a near envious frenzy before he could unveil his gift to Hephaistion during the dinner. Cassander would do perfectly. Anything that Alexander told him would be spread among the gossipy group faster than shit through the bowels of a water sick man. He approached the small clump of men from behind listening.

"So, just what do you think this _gift_ is?" Philotas sneered and spat on the floor. "Gifted, the only thing that Athenian pig is gifted with is his thighs! Gift."

"Does he gift us? No! We kill thousands upon thousands of these barbarians and its 'good work men, we will celebrate, another region is ours.' But gift us, dine _us_ in splendor!"

"Don't be a damned fool, Gorgias! Alexander gives us all fine rewards for our…"

"Rewards, Ptolemy! Rewards! What rewards!" Cassander whined. "We get our share of the spoils, but rewards, gifts…this- is- a- gift! By the very words on the invitation…_a gift!_"

"Probably a horse. He's hung like one. No wonder Alex…"

"Good evening, Philotas." Alexander stepped in front of the group. Philotas clamped his mouth shut tighter than the main gate at Tyre. "A horse is it. Hephaistion's hung like a horse, Philotas? I had not noticed that; and seeing as he is after all my pretty little whore, you would think that I would have. No? I see. Are you all enjoying the evening so far?"

The group mumbled their consent and shuffled their feet shamefully. Cassander tried to ease the way. "So, King Alexander, just what is this special gift, reward, that you've chosen for our grand and bloodlessly victorious General Hephaistion." He sneered. "Gold, jewels, a pretty Persian Princess…"

"I hadn't thought of that one Cassander. A princess… I do not think these Persian women desire their men to be quite _horse_ sized. Hmm, I suppose, with that in mind, you should have absolutely no problem finding a suitable Asian wife. One that even Antipiter would be fond of." The group laughed and Cassander groaned.

"Well done Alexander, but the gift?" He gulped wine to still his tongue. Him take a barbarian for a wife. Never! Was Alexander mad!

"It is one of immeasurable worth, and obscene beauty. Far finer than and jewel or bit of gold. A gift fit only for the finest of men, a gift of godlike significance. You will have to wait and see. I am certain the it will be etched in your memories for as long as you live. Excuse me, I have to greet our delightfully polite _Persian _guests, they have just arrived."

He turned away and smiled despite himself. Yes, the jealous louts would be doubly enraged. His description of the gift and his spurning of their company in order to see to the Persian group would have them fuming. Cassander and Philotas would make their rounds circulating new the information to Cleitus, Eummenes and Parminion and just as assuredly as the sun would rise come morning the group's anger would burn furiously until dinner.

Alexander finished seating the Persians and continued to wonder amidst the group stirring up trouble. Parminion was easy. He hated Hephaistion and when Alexander hinted that the gift was even finer than anything Philip had ever gifted the old general with, even grander than the huge estate Parminion had received upon his return from the first short sortie into Persian lands, the gray haired man scowled, pulled at his beard and tried to lecture the young king on the sensibilities of over indulging obviously greedy and ambitious men such as Hephaistion. Polyperchon was next and not as easy to bait. He was a man of fine tastes but also one who desired very little. A fair choice of quarters and his share of spoils but he was an easy keeper by Macedonian standards. Still he detested Hephaistion for his nearness to Alexander. A position he knew that he'd never attain as long as the young Athenian lived.

Cleitus saved Alexander the task of searching him out. He grabbed the king in a bear hug, hoisted him from the marble floor and kissed his smooth cheek sloppily. "Alexander, lad, so what's this gift that's finer than gold and wrought by the gods, more beautiful than any woman and brighter than any jewel. Priceless beyond measure, worthy of only the finest of men and how did you, my dear little king, get your hands on such a wondrous bauble? Tell me boy! Cleitus won't squeal. You've my trust, on my life. Tell me now. Its a eunuch isn't it. A fine young Persian sex toy, will his skills rival Bagoas' ?"

"You will have to wait, along with the others, Cleitus. I think you will be quite surprised, my feral friend." He stepped back as Cleitus wobbled and spilled his wine. "Easy on the wine, old man, or you will pass out and miss it."

"Me, pass out? Are you mad! Ah, here's the _pretty_ guest of honor now!" He pointed with a wavering arm to the entrance. "Or is it handsome? Akexander?" he sneered.

Alexander turned. Indeed, Hephaistion stood just inside the doorway surrounded by his personal guard searching the room for his king. He was incredibly regal, Alexander thought. Tall, but not to a fault and gracfully wide shouldered. He'd dressed in an off white cotton chiton, trimmed in jade, his long hair was twisted in rope like strands to keep it in place and he uncharacteristically displayed the pendant that matched Alexander's on his broad chest. He stood proudly, despite being surrounded by a swirling vortex of irrational hate, yet his demeanor was not beleaguered by the pettiness of ego. For a moment the king felt guilty about dragging his gentle companion into such an awkward situation, but he knew that by the time the evening ended all would be well. Cleitus dragged him from his worrisome thoughts.

"You sure you won't loan him to me, Alexander. I'll pay handsomely for his company. Why I even bet I could teach him…"

"Enough, Cleitus. Take your seat we will begin immediately." He walked away toward Hephaistion, ordering the call to dinner as he went.

"Hephaistion, Oh, yes, by the gods, it is true; you are indeed quite weary my dear friend. Still, I am glad that you came. This is a special night; it is your night." He pulled him into an unabashed, tight embrace. "Come, you will be seated on my right and your men around you. Come."

With a flourish of music the feast began. Talk round the long table was pleasant and stodgily polite. Alexander noted the baleful glare of Parminion whenever Hephaistion spoke and the equally wicked sneer of Cassander. They would have to watch that one he thought. The look betrayed more than just jealous hate, it foreshadowed a death threat. Mid way through the second course Alexander once again began to fuel the flames of the groups discontent. He praised Hephaistion's achievement in acquiring the peaceful surrender of the embattled region over and over and over again, like a new groom showing off his bride. Hephaistion was smart, Hephaistion was diplomatic, Hephaistion had done what the others had failed at because they lacked imagination and tact. Hephaistion was steadfast and persuasive… Hephaistion, Hephaistion, Hephaistion…By the time the third course arrived the gathering's furious disdain for Hephaistion was bubbling like a cauldron of boiling pitch and the young general was trying to find a way to escape the unwanted assault of both Alexander's uncharacteristic flattery and the wicked looks of his companions. Repeatedly, he looked imploring at the king but received only coy smiles in response.

The wine disappeared faster and the food was swallowed down throats constricted in anger. The grumbling slowly became vocalized and Alexander smiled when the lewd and vexing comments began in earnest. 'Good.' He thought to himself. 'This is exactly what I am after. I need them angry and jealous beyond reason.' A tirade by Cleitus signaled an end to the third course and the time for Alexander to present the fourth.

"You know what Puppy!" The older general stood, leaned across the table and pressed his face inches from Hephaistion's. "You may be smart and imaginative and patient and pretty and a damn fine fuck, but you know what Puppy? You are not and never will be a soldier. You will never meet the standards of a true Macedonian Hypapsist. Never! Because in all truth, you crying sack of camel shit. Yea, General Hephaistion Amyntor, I have caught you cryin' your pretty blue eyes out over dead enemies more than once! You can't KILL! And that my pretty little sycophant of a friend means that for us, the _real_ men at this table….the true Macedonian soldiers, you will never be one of us! Never our equal!" He reached out and flicked a bit of Hephaistion's hair. "Fuckin pretty little ass you are. Too pretty!" He turned away from the table and spit on the floor. "In my eyes, you Athenian scum; you aren't worth that glob of spit ." Hephaistion stood to confront him.

"Hephaistion." Alexander's tone, although soft and barely a whisper left no room for argument. He shook his head and motioned for his dear friend to sit back down. "The fourth course, Bagoas. Bring it now please."

The servants cleared away the plates and made room for the fourth course. The table was washed and even the wine cups were removed and replaced fine golden ones. The group sat in a tense semi-silence as the work progressed. Whispered words of complaint were tossed back and forth. Hephaistion sat rigidly and spoke in hushed tones to his men, occasionally sneaking a look at Alexander. He was angry and confused by Alexander's behavior. Finally a large bell was rung and Alexander stood. He directed the servants to fill all the wine goblets and raised his in preparation of a toast.

"I will be quick. In a lifetime the gods grant us each only so much treasure. Some of you may never find yours or be granted anything that you deem worthy of the title _treasure_. I have been fortunate. The gods have granted me, Hephaistion…"

"Alexander…"

"Silence, Hephaistion. He is a treasure beyond the worth of any other in this world and this night is his. I thank you _General _Hephaistion Amyntor of _Macedon _for your diligent service during the recent, successful campaign that you tactfully waged in distant Bactria, garnering us a peaceful victory. Your fine use of the craft of diplomacy saved of many hundreds and perhaps thousands of Macedonian lives. To General Hephaistion Amyntor!" The group cheered and toasted, most begrudgingly. "Now I have a small token of thanks to present Hephaistion, as well a token of gratitude for the rest of you lest you all become envious of General Hephaistion's glory. You will await my command to open them. Bagoas?"

A string of servants filed out bearing large gold platters topped with ornately engraved, golden dome shaped lids. One was placed carefully in front of each man, including Alexander.

"With Hephaistion's successful annexation of the central Bactrian highlands, comes great wealth. I would like to share this added wealth with all of you. Especially Hephaistion. Gentlemen, please, if you will all open your platters now."

They did as ordered and the unexpected sight of the huge mounds of gold coins and colorful jewels caused them to cheer and applaud Alexander's generosity. They had anticipated only seeing Hephaistion's special gift and now…They whistled, whooped and congratulated each other like men that had never beheld such treasures before. All were rich beyond their dreams already but the idea that they now had even more wealth careened them into a frenzy of greed induced glee. It was the unbelievably quiet sound of Nearchus uttering Hephaistion's name that instanly silenced them enmasse as if the gods had torn their boorish voices from their throats and rendered them suddenly mute. They looked to where the silent General sat, his hands in his lap with tears coursing down his lightly stubbled cheeks. The tears he could not hide. But the fierce trembling that plagued his hands he could.

Before Hephaistion on his ornate golden platter, were laid out in a row, six small, whole cooked salted fish. Fish that had traveled to this far away land from Athens. They were garnished with a quartered, spiced, dried and poached apple from his family estate, and sprigs of thyme gave off the aroma of a home the young man knew that he would never again see. It was a meal that he and Alexander had shared when Hephaistion had taken the then prince to his father, Amyntor's, home in the hills above Pella for a hunt. On that trip they'd committed to one another; joining for the first time as lovers. Just as tonight, the fish were from the sea near Athens, dried and delivered to Pella. The small sardine sized memories were Hephaistion's favorite food. His tears betrayed his joy at receiving the gift of such a precious memory. He knew that they would not soon cease.

"As for myself gentlemen and I disdain, due to your treatment of this fine man on my right, to use such a word to describe any you, my platter holds…" he lifted the lid with great ceremony and the group beheld an acorn.

A wave of hushed mumbling stirred the air and Alexander quieted them. "Do you remember this, _my_ Hephaistion?" the stricken man nodded. "I thought that you might, my gentle friend."

"This…this is too much, Alexander." He pointed a trembling finger at the platter, and went on his voice wavering. "I have… no words. Thank you for this, the gift of memory. I will treasure it always. Never have I received such a wondrous gift. Thank you."

"By the gods its a damn platter of fishes boy! fishes won't make you rich. The little buggers will just leave you hungry for a nice rump of roasted Macedonian boar!" Cleitus railed, appalled by Hephaistion's reaction to his gift.

"What a lame and insensitive thing this is Alexander. You promise him riches and he gets that? Fish a memory! What value does a memory possess, Hephaistion? We have wealth and you…fish!" Cassander took up Cleitus' cause. Actually feeling badly for the tearful general's appearent slight.

Hephaistion looked across at Cassander, and smiled sweetly at the foolish ass of a man. Then in a soft steady voice he spoke. "Cassander, if the gods grant me but one wish, it would be to once again share this simple meal on the tree shadowed knell above the waterfall, on my father's land just as I did the first time. With my belly growling and only these six small fish for dinner. Three for myself, three for my dearest companion, Alexander. Followed by a half an apple each. Gold is but a shallow treasure Cassander. It may burn brightly in the gleam of your greed filled eyes, Antipiter's son, but it cannot keep you warm on a cold winter's night and it cannot fill the void that the lack of absolute and pure love will leave in your heart. Once spent the memory of its gleam fades quickly away."

Later that night curled against Alexander's side Hephaistion spoke. "I can never seem to get near enough to you. Do you ever feel like that? How silly is that?"

"Mmm hmm. Not silly."

"How many took their treasures, do you think?"

"Don't know." Alexander kissed the top of Hephaistion's head and sighed after inhaling his beloved's scent. "I took mine."

"For lack of that acorn we might not be here right now."

"It would have been something else then I think." Alexander replied yawning. "I have missed you. Three months is a long time. Too long."

"Yes. Remember the bruise. I don't think I have ever seen such a deep purple bruise. Was it on your left, or was it your right ass cheek?"

"Left, I lunged to the right to get off it and landed in your lap."

"True. Did you ever notice, Alexander, that there are no oaks on that hill?" He smiled in the darkness and pressed his face into the crook of Alexander's neck.

"You didn't!"

"What?"

"You put that acorn, under my bedroll, where'd I'd plop down on it?"

"You were always plopping down. You still do. I hoped you would. I'd tried every damned thing else to get you in my bed. You sat down hard on that little guy and like a whip stung bull you were in my lap."

"I remember you kissing the bruise."

"Well, we have recreated the meal, and we have the acorn, why don't we finish this treasure of a memory. Without the bruise, just the healing process."

"Thought we just did that. Thought you were tired. Forced march and such."

Hephaistion chuckled and nipped at Alexander's ear. "Tired of being alone and cold in my bed. Now roll over and let me tend to that awful bruise again."

"You are insatiable, Hephaistion. Absolutely insatiable. Gods no stop that! Hephaistion! Don't you dare put that acorn anywhere near my…"

"Hmm, too small? I've a fish left…how about…."

"Hephaistion!"


End file.
